The invention relates to a clamp on a rope comprising:                a U-shaped body equipped with a trough for passage of the rope,        an actuating lever having an aperture for attaching a safety means, and a cam for jamming the rope, said lever being housed in the trough by means of a removable pin,        and a bias spring biasing the cam towards the rope.        